Brotherly Bond
by Kairi the Strong
Summary: Little random thing I came up with late at night. Includes Reno and Lea as brothers, twisting Hollow Bastion a bit to fit in the Turks. Sorta sad, too.


1 year before Birth By Sleep

Lea grinned at his brother, a couple years older than himself. "So, you really are leaving..?" The two red haired teens stood at the train station on the outskirts of Radiant Garden.

"Yeah. I was offered a job in Midgar, working for Shinra. Keep in touch, Lea."

"You too, Reno. I don't wanna hear you've gotten killed or something. I've heard rumors about them."

His brother flashed a familiar grin. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, Isa!" The blue-haired teen looked over at them. "Keep my brother out of trouble!"

Isa nodded, smirking at Lea's indignant noises. The train's whistle blew, signaling the brothers' farewells. Reno climbed onto the train, giving one last wave to his brother, not realizing it would be a very long time until they would see each other again.

…

"Reno, a message came for you. From Radiant Garden." The young Turk looked up at his partner, getting up lazily. "It was urgent, regarding two people, named Lea and Isa."

Reno shot toward Rude. "Where?"

The bald man studying the other carefully. "In the office."

'Lea… Isa… Don't be hurt.' Reno sprinted to the office, not caring to shut the door behind him. Sure enough, he had a recorded message waiting. He pressed the blinking button.

"_Reno, m'boy," _It was Merlin's voice. The young Turk was so invested in the Wizard's voice he failed to notice Tseng and Rude standing at the open door_. "You must evacuate. This world is slowly being destroyed, the Garden is mostly gone. The Darkness is spreading toward your half of the world. Lea and Isa have gone missing. Young Kairi mentioned something about seeing Lea run into the overrun castle searching for Isa. They are most likely gone."_

"No… Lea…" Reno jolted as Rude put a hand on his shoulder, whipping out his weapon. Smiling sheepishly at his boss and partner, he stowed it away. "I think we need to evacuate."

Tseng gazed at him searchingly. "The old man is trustworthy?"

He nodded. "One of the best wizards on the Planet."

The Wutaian nodded. "And Lea and Isa are..?"

"My little brother and his best friend."

…

A little before KHII, Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden

Reno sighed in relief as he touched ground. "Rude, we're finally back, eh?" His partner grunted. The redhead rolled his eyes. "We're not in Midgar either, this is my part of the Planet. Which means Merlin's should be right around here."

Sure enough, the two quickly found the Wizard's residence. Pushing open the door, the Turks were greeted by a semi-familiar group. "Oh!" The Flower Girl gasped. "Cloud! Leon!"

"Woah, woah!" Reno backed up as the Buster Blade and Gunblade were pointed at him. "I'm just here to see the old man. The one that's not Cid."

"Ah, Reno. I see you've managed to get back."

"Yup. Tseng, Elena, and Rufus are on their way to the local HQ, we just wanted to inform you."

The elderly man nodded. "Have you found anything out about-?"

"No. Still missing." Reno turned to Rude. "I'm going out."

Rude nodded, allowing his partner to leave. "We found nothing indicating that Lea survived. It is still a sore subject."

Yuffie popped out from a room. "Who's Lea?"

Everyone else looked curiously at the bald Turk. He sighed, most of them were from the Midgar sector originally. "Lea was Reno's younger brother. He died during the incident eleven years ago."

Silence fell over the group. Aerith rose, moving toward the door. Cloud caught her by the wrist. "Let him sort it out, Aerith. You know it's hard to accept when this happens."

"So you've gotten over his death, then, Cloud?" The brunette shook her head, but subsided. "I hope… he'll be fine."

…

Reno strolled around the town, memories from years before flashing through his mind. Two redheads and a blue haired child running through the streets, growing older. There was a sound of fighting nearby, attracting the Turk. Peeking around a wall to check it out, shock overcame him.

Two men, around his own age, perhaps a little younger, were fighting a deadly fight. But what truly shocked the Turk was the hair. Bright red spikes and cool blue waves, complete opposites. "L-Lea! Isa!" The two froze, looking around warily. Both retrieved their weapons, the sight of which made Reno's heart hurt even more. Lea had always fought using disk-like weapons…

"That sounded like…" The redhead's voice confirmed it for Reno. He ran toward the two.

"Lea! Isa!" Rude pulled his young partner back, having followed soon after his explanation. "Rude, let me go!"

"Tseng called. He's on his way over."

"Like I care." Reno scoffed.

The black cloaked figures chuckled lightly. "It is definitely him, Axel."

Lea nodded. "Looks like we better get going then, eh, Saix?"

"Wait, Lea!"

Lea stopped looking at him oddly. There was an emptiness in his eyes. "Reno, Lea is dead. I'm not him. Move on."

The Turk looked between the two. "Don't lie to me, Lea. You and Isa are right there."

"Isa is dead too!" His brother yelled. He faintly registered Tseng and Elena's presence behind him. Rude had ceased to hold him.

"You are alive! You are my brother! You are Lea! He is Isa!"

"I'm nothing. I was your brother. I haven't been Lea for ten years, its Axel. And he is Saix. Got it memorized?"

"What happened to you?"

The two paused, eerily similar in appearance, studying each other. Lea, Axel, whatever his name was, approached Reno slowly, ignoring the other Turks' defensive stances. He pulled his brother into a hug, noting how warm the older man was. He grabbed the other's hand, placing it on his wrist with enough pressure to feel his pulse. Or rather, his lack of pulse.

"Isa and Lea… Were gone that day, all those years ago, when they lost their hearts and began Nobodies. That day, Saix and Axel were born. Maybe one day, Reno, we'll be back. But until then…" He stepped back and snapped, a wall of fire forming between the two of them. "Goodbye." When the flames died down, the Turks were alone.

…

I really can't do the Turks well…Or any of the people, actually. God thing this wasn't a serious thing I was working on. Though I am working on an actual long term project that will be a Kingdom Hearts/Ouran High School Host Club crossover. I won't start posting that for a while, though. By the by, this was written in about an hour, finished at almost eleven at night. If you're still reading the author note, take a cyber cookie.


End file.
